High School Days
by MyGhela
Summary: Please read Authors Note. This was it; they were all going to enter a new world. A world they all wanted to be part of for so long but now, they were only a few steps towards it, they all prayed that the journey would be longer. But it can't be. Their finally goodbyes were so near.


**PLEASE READ THIS~ **

**I can't believe I'm saying this but I will be taking a not so little break from writing. I'm starting to have a hard time writing, I can picture every scene perfectly in my head but when it comes to writing it down with words, I draw a blank. Nothing comes out! I'm so sorry. I can't force myself to write. **

**All my stories will be put to a hold for the meantime. If I get some inspiration every now and then I'll probably write a short one-shot of a couple but for now, every on-going I have is on hiatus. **

**I know you all are going to hate me for this but I just wanted to let you all know that I am very, very sorry~**

**Here's a little one-shot I wrote for all of you~**

* * *

Mara Jaffray stood alone next to the window inside the empty classroom as the rays of the sun shines through it. _Not much time left before graduation_ she thought. She turns and looks around the abandoned classroom and sighs. A vision of all her classmates and friends in their school uniform and yet they all looked mature, flashed before her eyes. Each and every one of them was all going towards their own futures.

She smiles as she remembers the times when they fought, called each other names and even cried. Why do those troubled days feel so nostalgic to her, now? She looks back and remembers both joy and sadness filled that classroom but she also remembers that during those days she was never alone. She always had her friends.

She closes and eyes and smiles at all the memories when suddenly she hears a piano being played in the music room next door. She exits the English room and enters the music room to see Amber Millington, her former roommate, current housemate, classmate and her former best friend.

They had a fall out two years ago but they're fine now, they never did become best friends again after the whole "Mick equation" but Mara was happy that they were at least friends again. It was pretty ridiculous if you asked her now, fighting over a boy but that's what love can do to you.

"Hi Amber" Mara greeted her former best friend.

Amber turned around and smiled at Mara. "Hello Mara"

"What piece are you playing?" she asks as she walks towards the blonde "It's lovely"

"Thank you" Amber replied turning back to the piano and starting to play again "I composed it myself"

Mara wasn't surprised she always knew Amber was more into musical arts than academics.

"It sounds beautiful" Mara complimented. She sits on the empty chair next to the piano as she watched Amber play it.

For a moment Mara was silent, only listening to Amber playing until Amber suddenly stopped. Mara's eyes flickered open and looked at her friend.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks

"Graduation's only in a few days" Amber replied almost whispering looking down at the keys of the piano. Sadness could be detected in her voice

"I know" Mara sighed "I can't believe we're all leaving this place."

Amber looked at Mara and shot her one of her beautiful smiles "Let's not think about that, shall we?" She tried to hide the sadness in her voice but Mara knew better "I was silly for bringing it up"

"Yeah" Mara nodded. "But you're right, graduation is close"

They fell silent again before they heard a loud crash from outside.

They followed the noise to see Alfie on the ground, a big box on top of him.

"Jerome, help me with this!" he called for his best mate.

Jerome appeared from the corner of the corridor carrying a smaller box and placed it on the ground so he could help his friend.

After he help Alfie up, Jerome turned and saw the two of his housemate by the door frame of the music room.

"Hello" He greeted them both but smiled only at Mara.

"Hey Amber" Alfie said after brushing dust off of him.

"Hi" The two girls said in union.

"What are you two doing?" Mara asked referring about the boxes.

"Oh, nothing really" Jerome replied slyly "Just giving everyone one last prank before graduation"

"Jerome-" Mara was cut off by Amber

"You two better not do anything to ruin the ceremony!" Amber scolded

"Relax, Ambs" Alfie reassured her "We're not going to ruin the graduation ceremony. We're going to do this prank a day before graduation"

Mara tried to suppress a giggle as Alfie just reviled when they were going to pull the prank.

"Alfie!" Jerome scolded "Great, now they know"

"What?" Alfie asked stupidly "It's not like I told them what the prank was about"

Jerome rolled his eyes as Mara walked up to him and gently took his hand in hers. A smiled spade a cross his lips and he couldn't help but crease her check gently with her other hand and kiss her gently.

She smiled at him as they both pulled away, for a moment they just stared at each other before Amber 'aww-ing" ruined it. They looked back to Amber and Alfie and noticed that Alfie's arm was now over Ambers shoulder. Both couples happy with one another's partner.

"I so shipped Jara even before you asked her out, Jerome" Amber stated, she clapped her hands slightly, a smile on her face.

"Jara?" Mara arched an eyebrow at her

"Jerome and Mara, duh" Amber answered airily "Your official couple name"

"Oh" Mara sighed.

"But Alber it better than Jara" Alfie said, referring to his and Ambers couple name. "Don't you think Amber?"

"Alfie, I told you our couple name is Amfie not Alber" Amber stated "Alber just sounds wrong"

Jerome laughed and Mara smiled as they watched their friends argue about couple names.

Every couple in Anubis house has one. There's Peddie which stands for Patricia and Eddie, there's Amfie, there's Jara and there was Fabina which stood for Fabian and Nina but Nina moved to America this term.

Everyone was really upset by that news, especially Amber and Fabian considering that Nina was Amber's best friend and Fabian's girlfriend. But life moves on, they all couldn't just sulk around just because of one's departure.

Alfie and Amber stopped arguing as they heard to voice approaching the empty hallways of the school. They turned around to see Fabian and Joy walking side by side, giggling.

Fabian just told Joy a cheesy joke but Jot still found it funny and they was put to a stop as they saw their housemates.

"Hey guys" Joy smiled "What are you all doing here?"

"Nothing" Jerome replied "Just spending the last couple of days before graduation here at school"

"Ah okay" Fabian replied.

"Where are Patricia and Eddie?" Asked Amber

"They got in trouble with Victor" Joy answered

"For what?" Mara asked "What did they do now?"

"Don't know" Joy replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I can't believe those two" Mara shook her head while a smile played in her lips. "Only a few days before graduation and they're still getting into trouble"

"I know right" Amber nodded

"Uh, guys" Fabian said "What's with the boxes?" He asked gesturing to the boxes that were on the floor.

"They're nothing" Alfie replied picking up the same box that was originally for Jerome to carry. "Jerome, you and I better head off"

"You're right mate" Jerome agreed. He kissed Mara on the check before grabbing the small box from Alfie "I'll be carrying that one"

Alfie groaned as he picked up the big box and walked away to the front exit of the school with Jerome.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Amber asked Joy and Fabian as soon as the two boys vanished from their sight.

"Oh, Mr. Sweet just ordered us to do a couple of things for the graduation ceremony" Joy replied "And you two?"

"I was just finishing my school work" Mara replied coolly.

"And I was just playing the piano" Amber answered

"You're playing again?" Fabian asked "I haven't heard you play since…" He trailed off, glom suddenly filled his expression.

"Since Nina left, yeah, I know" Amber looked down for a moment but looked back up to her housemates. "I just wanted to play that piano of one last time before we all go"

"I see" Fabian answered.

"I think I should head off, now" Mara said awkwardly, not comfortable with the atmosphere between the three.

"See you back at the house, Mara" Joy said as Mara walked away from her housemates.

Mara walked outside of the school, the sky blue and beautiful as ever.

It was a bitter sweet season, they were all going to graduate and leave this place, this place that they all called home for the past couple of years. She sighs and sits on one of the benches outside and looks up at the deep blue sky. She starts to see beautiful memories in her mind then the stairs of adulthood before her eyes. A sudden gust of wind blew by and the fallen leaves on the ground the flowers started to dance as tears began to form in her eyes.

This was it; they were all going to enter a new world. A world they all wanted to be part of for so long but now, they were only a few steps towards it, they all prayed that the journey would be longer. But it can't be. Their finally goodbyes were so near. So near that petals of tears finally streamed down Mara's face as she smiles a bitter sweet smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**

**R&R**


End file.
